Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${-2t-1-t}$
Explanation: Rewrite to group the ${t}$ terms together: $ {-2t - t} - 1$ Combine the ${t}$ terms: $ {-3t} - 1$ The simplified expression is $-3t - 1$